


Who's going to judge you in an old skating rink?

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, Implied Relationships, Skating, tooth rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Ruby can't remember what made her agree to let Sapphire teach her to skate,but she's glad it did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sapphire in a Letterman's jacket and roller skates is the best thing ever

     "Ruby that's not how your legs are supposed to be positioned" Sapphire said, laughing at the way Ruby turned her feet outwards and awkwardly tried to stay up right as Sapphire pulled her along. "I'm trying the best that I can!" Ruby said,sounding strangled as she tried to maneuver her feet so the skates wouldn't force her legs further into opposite directions and began to shuffle-walk so she could move across the ice as best as she could.This only succeeded in making Sapphire laugh more and let go of her hand so she could skate solo.

    A rushed _"NowaitIneedyou!"_  escapes Ruby's lips before her feet somehow pull ahead of her and she tumbles back, landing flat on her butt.Ruby lets out a growl half as upset as it was supposed to sound at Sapphire's mirthful laughter,the other girl stopping beside her to offer a hand. "Here, how about I show you a better way to do it rather than me pulling you along my side" 

    Sapphire pulls Ruby up and stays facing her, holding both her hands in her own and skating backwards as slowly as she could so Ruby could correct herself.After tripping only twice,Ruby finally steadies herself; staring at her feet the entire time as to make sure they didn't betray her.She finally gets the hang of it and makes a small noise of joy, looking at Sapphire as if she had done something greater than help her to skate.

    They both forget where they are for a second until Sapphire's back hits a wall and they snap back to reality.They do nothing but blink,still staring into eachothers eyes though the background is less fuzzy now.

    The words slip off Ruby's tongue before she realizes the weight of what she just said,  _I love you,_ and maybe if she were completely present in that moment she'd have noticed the stutter Sapphire had when she'd said it back.Not making it less sincere,but meaning she fearfully understood just how much she meant it.

    And if they kissed for longer than was socially acceptable,then who was there to judge them?No one came to this old skating rink,after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing fanfic at 5 am with no sleep to speak of?I have no idea what you're talking about.


End file.
